Not Your Average Foreigner
by I'mSorryAboutThat
Summary: The roleholders were broken when Alice left,Peter decides to get a new foreigner but Arianna Greene is nothing like Alice,from her crazy mood swings, bad language, crazy flirtling and'addictions'.The roleholders have no idea what they've got themselves in for...How is a broken foreigner supposed to fix a broken Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jumping down rabbit hole

I laughed as Marcus pored me another drink, "That's your eighth tonight love, you sure you want another" he asked, I just sighed, I still wasn't drunk enough, I should be knocked out by my third one but it seemed I had gotten used to them , I passed Marcus some money, I didn't bother checking how much, it would be more than enough. I got up and felt slightly tipsy.

"See ya later Arianna" he called over his shoulder "And thanks for the tip"

I walked out and the cold air his my mostly revealed body, I was wearing a skimpy black dress that only went to half my thigh. I was walking along the street trying not to fall over, "Oi, Arianna" someone whispered I turned and saw Paul, my drug dealer. "You got any new stock?" I asked, he passed me something, I sniffed it testing it out, it was good coke. I took out my wallet but it was empty, damn I thought, I looked at him, "I don't have any money" I said handing it back to him,

"Ah, don't be like that darlin' I know what you can do in return for what you want" he said moving his face close to mine, he was an inch or so away form me and I quickly closed the space between our lips roughly kissing him, he pushed me against the wall, he wanted more than just a kiss, I mentally cussed myself, I should've know what he wanted, I pushed him away from me, I was many things but I definitely wasn't a prostitute.

I quickly grabbed my crack and ran from him, he was chasing after me, I loved it, the thrill, the danger, I ran faster until I was in some sort of forest thing. I looked behind me, I guess I lost him. I stopped and panted for breath leaning against a tree. Closing my eyes, I took out some of the drugs Paul had given me, I rolled up the cocaine and lit it. I could feel myself become intoxicated and it was a familiar feeling. Almost comfortable.

Slowly I drifted to sleep.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, I looked around, thick layers of tree branches blocked the harsh midday sun from my eyes, my memories of what happened came back to me. I had a headache, probably from all the crack I had last night, I rubbed my eyes as a white blur ran in front of me.

A rabbit? I rubbed my eyes again, I must be hallucinating, I thought, I must've dark more that I thought last night and now its making me crazy.

The rabbit stopped in front of me, "Your going to be late!" it said, yep you heard me right it talked to me and it was holding up a giant pocket watch and was wearing a red waistcoat,

"I must be going crazy" I said to myself "Well, crazier than I was before " I added mentally.

I stood up supporting myself against the tree, the rabbit was beckoning me to follow it. After thinking about it for a minute I could find no harm in it so I chased it. It was fast but I carried on running, I was slightly wobbly because of all the thing that happened yesterday, but that was just a part of my life, drinking, smoking, sex and drugs, all different things that if added together would equal me.

The rabbit was still in front of me I was gaining on it then suddenly it had a sudden spurt of speed and was far ahead of me again "Oh come on you fucking rabbit, SLOW DOWN!" I screamed at it, I didn't even know why I was chasing the stupid thing but it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

Then it disappeared, right into thin air, I looked around not believing what just happened. That's when I noticed it, a gaping hole in the ground, I looked down it but I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, the rabbit must've jumped in it.

I let out a small sigh, I wondered where the whole went. I always thought I'd end up committing suicide anyway, Deciding that there was no point arguing with myself and that there was nobody to miss me if anything happened, I only slightly hesitated before leaping into the hole.

"Arianna" A voice called to me, immediately I sat up, looked around and noticed a man with bunny ears. He came over to me.

"Arianna my love, I'm so glad your okay!" he said wrapping his arms around me, I stiffened, I was in a bad mood, it seemed I hadn't died just bumped my head, really badly. I looked around my surroundings and saw a forest. Puzzled, I got to my feet and brushed myself off. Then I realized it, I was probably still hallucinating because of the drugs Paul gave me, I looked at the rabbit man and asked him where I was.

"Your in Wonderland, my dear Arianna!" He said exited, I looked at him and mentally slapped myself, how didn't I notice before. This must've been the rabbit that I followed, but now he was half human?

"How do you know my name?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course I know your name, I love you" he replied as if it were the truest thing in the world. I shook my head at him never in my life had I been truly loved for myself, it was impossible.

"How can you love me if I don't even know you?" I asked incredulously.

He ignored my question and shoved a vial in my face. "Dearest Arianna you must drink this to participate in the game" he said in a sing-songy voice. I took it from him and inspected it, I was about to ask if it was poison but now I had noticed the dryness in my throat it was impossible to ignore, I gulped it down. It tasted horrible but satisfied my thirst.

I looked at the rabbit man, he was smiling at me in a creepish sort of way, _He definitely must be a pervert….or a stalker…..or both. _I thought, backing away from him.

"Ah my love, I must go it seems I'm late" he said holding up a giant pocket watch at me.

I just stared at him absently as he walked away, then I remembered my common sense. "What's your name?" I yelled at him

"Peter White" he yelled back before he disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked along a path in the forest, I had no idea where I was going and I was about to stop and rest when a sword appeared in front of my neck.

Stunned, I froze and looked at it wide eyed. "What the hell!" I shrieked when a hand covered my mouth, I looked up to see who it belonged too, a man with brown messy looking hair and deep red eyes looked up at me, he was smiling.

"What is so good about trying to cut my head of that your smiling!?" I said pissed.

He lowered his sword and put his face too my chest. I was too stunned to protest. I tried to pull him away but he took no notice and pulled me too him. Again, I pulled against him and he snapped out of whatever daze he was in. "Just as I thought," he said happily "you're a foreigner, I didn't think I'd ever hear that sound again after Alice left." he said, his smile lessened slightly when he said that name…Alice. I think Peter said something about her as well?

"Sorry, I should introduce myself first, I'm Ace, the knight of hearts!"

I just looked at him as he held a hand out to me. I took it gingerly and said my name. "Arianna Greene, what a pretty name" he said coming close to me.

I moved away, wherever I was there sure was a lot of weird perverted guys here and so far I'd only met two.

"Ace do you know where I can find someone to explain some stuff to me?" I asked annoyed at him for just standing there staring at me.

"Sure, I'll take you to Julius, he lives at the clock tower and lucky for you that's where I'm heading!"

I follower Ace as he walked around the forest, something was still itching at the back of my mind, Alice, who was she?

Soon Ace halted and I looked up at massive iron gates. "Is this the clock tower?" I asked but it seemed I didn't have too because a rabbit man came out and started cussing Ace. The people here were weird having rabbit ears poking out of there heads, I wondered if they had tails as well? I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

.

"Oi," I said "Don't talk to him like that!" I said to the rabbit man. It seemed he hadn't noticed me till then because he put a gun to my throat.

"Are you a spy or what?" he asked menacingly.

I glared at him, today just didn't seem like my day, but then again it was better than most of mine, I figured I'd just go with the flow.

"I'm only looking for Julius at the clock tower." I said trying to steady the anger in my voice "Ace is leading me there"

"This is the hatter mansion, that idiot over there must've led you here when he got lost"

I looked at Ace, he was lost. That was enough to send me off the edge.

"YOU WERE LOST THIS WHOLE TIME WERENT YOU, YOU DICKHEAD!" I screamed more unpleasantries at him, he shrugged with a grin and looked like he was trying not to burst into laughter. I was fuming.

I turned to the rabbit man in front of me, he was still holding the gun to my throat, "Well get it over with already" I said with a huff. He sure was taking a long time to shoot me, he looked at me oddly and I was sure he was about to shoot when Ace said "Elliott you are definitely part of the mafia if your prepared to shoot the foreigner."

The rabbit man - Elliott I think, widened his eyes in surprise "Y-y-you're a foreigner?!" he gasped, I nodded dumbly not understanding the significance.

I was about to turn and leave, it seemed he wasn't going to put a stop to my crazy existence and I desperately needed a smoke, but before I could go a hand grabbed my shoulder.

Elliott, I thought accusingly.

But surprisingly it wasn't him, instead I looked up to see a guy dressed in a suit decorated with playing cards and a black top hat on surrounded with roses, I stared at him he was HAWT! But it seemed all the guys here were weirdly good looking.

"Why hello there, I have to apologize for my deputy's behaviour. My name is Blood Dupre and this is the Hatter Mansion" I just stared at him, noticing how plump his lips were.

"This is Elliott" Blood said signalling to the rabbit man.

"And these are the gatekeepers, Dee and Dum" he added pointing to two kids that I had only just noticed.

"Hi" I said "I'm Arianna"

The two boys latched onto me "Hey Anna-san!" they said excitedly, I hugged them back slightly, these kids were kinda cute.

"Miss Arianna, would you care to join us for a tea party" Blood asked in a smooth voice, he was waiting for an answer but all I did was fall down laughing, "Your grown men and your having a tea party!" I spluttered holding my sides trying to stop laughing, Blood's face hardened and he reached down and pulled me to my feet.

I stopped laughing and looked at him, trying to hide a smile.

"I'm sorry" I said "I shouldn't of laughed at you" I couldn't help snicker slightly though. "And sure I'll come" I answered quickly. Blood looked at me like he wanted to take back his offer, I supposed I should feel hurt or offended but I had gotten used to doing what I want and not caring about other peoples thoughts of me.

I looked up at him as he signalled for me to follow him, Elliott and the twins were following after us and I had a feeling we were having the _tea party _now. It sounded as if it would be very amusing..


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Blood and Elliot (the rabbit man) to a long table. The two twins were holding one of my hands. Sure, the table they led me too looked nice but the grandeur was lost on me because while I was a kid I lived in a posh house with my 'oh so posh' family. I shook my head. I didn't need to think about those bastards now. I had my own life! I smiled in satisfaction as Blood showed me to a seat.

Blood showed me to a seat and Blood and Elliott sat across from me and one twin at each of my sides. Blood called for one of his servants to come and get some food and drinks and I was expecting an ordinary person to come along when a lady with no face came to Bloods side. Before I knew what I was doing a scream ripped out of my throat.

"What's wrong!?" Elliott said frantically, it seemed my little episode had taken him by surprise.

The servant was gone now and I was feeling slightly foolish, I wish I was high. I just realized I haven't been this sober for some while.

"Do you have any wine, beer, anything? Actually vodka would be better"

"Arianna why did you scream?" Blood said getting back to the point I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Oh, that lady had no face" I said. I sounded like an idiot.

"Of course she doesn't she's faceless" said Elliott

" No shit smartass that's what I just said- she has no face!"

"What Elliott meant was that she has no role and so doesn't need a face."

I contemplated that for a while. My throat was dry.

"Do you mind if I have a smoke?" I asked reaching for the cigarettes in my pocket.

"You smoke?" Said one of the twins

"mmm" I mumbled lighting the cigarette and placing it too my lips.

"But Alice-san said smoking is bad!" Said the other little kid.

" Bad, good what's the difference?" I said "And any way who is Alice everyone talks about her like she God or something" I took another puff making rings of smoke in the air.

Everyone was silent it seems they didn't like me bitching about this so called Alice.

I carried on smoking in the silence, I'm sure it was awkward but I didn't care. Sooner or later everyone starts to hate you may as well make it sooner in this case.

"Soooo Arianna san" said one of the twins avoiding my question about this Alice. "My name is Dee and this is my brother Dum!"

"Why did his parents call him dumb!?" I asked I heard a chuckle from Blood.

Dumb looked embarrassed " It's DUM not DUMB!"

"oh" I said blandly. I stubbed out my cigarette.

I got up, this was boring.

"Where are you going" asked Elliott." It's getting dark!" he said frantically, before I knew it he had grabbed my arm. I flinched at his contact.

"Don't touch me!" I said my voice hard. I was annoyed.

"s, s, sorry. I didn't men to scare me" he stuttered. I sighed, pitying him.

"Why are you apologizing? I asked, irritated at his neediness.

He didn't answer but I saw a slight blush on his face, maybe he was embarrassed? Maybe I was being to harsh?

I sat back at the table while Blood, Elliott and the twins just stared.

"Well, I thought this was a tea party, so where's the tea?"

(Bloods POV)

She was definitely interesting, this new foreigner. I watched her sip some of the tea that a maid had just bought. When I looked at her I was reminded of Alice. They did look slightly similar. Arianna was taller than Alice and it seemed she was older too. She had the same dirty blonde hair Alice did and it was long like hers too. But Arianna's eyes were definitely different. Alice had baby blue eyes like an innocent puppy dog whereas Arianna's were electrifying green.

She turned to look at me, "What are you staring at?" Arianna asked roughly. Another thing that was different was their personalities.

"I was admiring your beauty of course" I said smoothly, she raised her eyebrow and gave me a sexy look I smirked. She definitely was interesting.

(Arianna's POV)

Blood was flirting with me that much was sure. I couldn't forget how good looking he was but I knew that we were both just playing around. I reached into my pocket and felt my packet of cigarettes. I had bought them before I went to get a few drinks form Marcus. It had only happened yesterday but it felt like ages ago.

"I feels like I'm in a dream" I said, I quickly covered my mouth hoping the guys hadn't heard me speak my thoughts out loud.

"Onee-san" The twins bellowed "Alice used to say the same thing too!" Dee said

"You're the same!" Dum exclaimed happily. I wasn't too happy about this because all through my childhood I had always been compared to others and was never able to be myself, now I was finally free from my so called 'family' I didn't want to be compared to this God-like person named 'Alice'.

Blood had already explained to me about the time periods in Wonderland so I wasn't too surprised when it suddenly turned to midday.

The tea party was soon cleared up and I was just chatting with the twins when one of the faceless people walked up to me.

"Miss Arianna, my master requested you in his room." she said

"Your Master?" I questioned, not understanding what she meant.

"Yes, my master, Sir Dupre"

"Oh, you mean Blood" I said following her to his room.

Blood's room was enormous, it was red with draping curtains and fancy wallpapers. It was what you would expect the master of a mansion's room to look like.

"Oh, you came Arianna" Blood said seductivly. I didn't know why he had called me but now I had a pretty good idea. He was looking at me, at times like this I know I should feel self-conscious, that a man is checking me out but I didn't. I was used to this by now and I had grown to like it. It had been in my lifestyle for two years now.

"Hey Blood" I said easily.

"You really are looking good, Arianna" he said, Oh, I see so he wanted to cut to the chase. I slowly, purposely licked my lips, all the while looking at Blood. He smirked at me and I smirked back. I suddenly craved a drink, I turned to leave to get myself under control but was stopped by Blood's words.

"You really are a whore" he said coming up behind me. "You're just like that seductress, Alice. Wrapping men around your fingers, playing them like puppets."

I was facing the door but could sense Blood behind me.

"I'm know I'm a whore, and I know I'm a smoking alcoholic, but I am not and will never be 'Alice'!" I said.

Blood had nothing to say to this, I supposed he thought I would deny his accusations so when I didn't he was taken by surprise. I walked out of his room while he stood in shock.

I walked out of the mansion remembering my craving for a drink, when the time periods changed again. It was now pitch black. "Shit" I muttered to myself trying to see where I was going. That's when I felt arms pull me. I screamed as ice cold fingertips brushed my skin. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and then blacked out.

Something was covering my eyes. I think it's a blindfold. I shook my hands expecting to find them bound but they weren't. As soon as I realized this I pulled the blindfold of my face. My eyes were instantly shocked by the brightness. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes. I was fine after a few minutes.

I was in a room full of strangers.

They all looked really weird and they were all divided in to groups. I could recognise Blood, Elliott and the twins, I looked again and saw Ace and Peter White. Next to them was a woman, it seemed she was the only one in the room and she looked beautiful. She noticed me looking and smiled at me. I frowned, confused.

"Hello dear, Arianna" she said walking over to me. "I hope you will be as cute as our dear Alice" she said in a sing-songy voice. Alice, I thought, who the hell was she.

This woman was coming closer to me and I suddenly became aware of the danger of my situation.

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring.

"You may call us Vivaldi, We are the Queen of Hearts" she said not taking any notice of my glare.

"She then turned to the rest of the people in the room "Well, aren't any of you going to take the initiative and introduce yourself, we suppose this is what we get for expecting men to do something!" she said angrily.

"Now my dear Arianna, you must be confused, let me explain" this outspoken woman called Vivaldi said. "Take a seat" she added gesturing to a big table that I hadn't noticed before. I went ahead and sat.


	4. Chapter 4

(Arianna's POV)

I sat at the large table and all the others took a seat as well.

I was confused and didn't know what was going on. I looked at all the eyes in the room stared intently at me. It was unnerving, like they all expected something from me.

"Let me introduce myself" A man said. He had grey shoulder length hair and an eye patch. He looked weird.

"That's hurtful Arianna, I don't look weird!" he protested playfully. How did he know I thought he looked weird? M eyes widened in shock.

"I can read peoples thoughts, dear Arianna. My name is Nightmare Gottschalk, I am an incubus."

Incubus, I thought, instantly imagining a night demon that slept with women in their sleep.

I looked up at Nightmare to see him blushing. Oh yeah, he could read my thoughts.

"Um.. Arianna, this is Grey, my assistant," he said trying to regain his composure. I looked over to the man called Grey. I timidly shook his hand. He looked scary.

He was wearing a long coat. Underneath I could just glimpse the vast array of knives and daggers that were arranged covering his body. I think that he noticed my fear and he gave me a warm smile. I don't know if it was meant to unnerve me or reassure me.

Nightmare then went on to introduce Julius. The clock master. He told me how he fixed all the clocks which the people in Wonderland used as hearts.

After this, an older looking man came up to me, he had a little red ponytail and a slight stubble. "Hi Hun, I'm Gowland, the owner of the amusement park!" he said enthusiastically. He took my hand and shook it hard. I pulled back and held my wrist, I knew he didn't mean to but my hand started throbbing. I held it to myself.

"Aw, look what you did Gowland!" another younger looking boy said. He had pink hair and was dressed like a punk. Also he had cat ears and a cat tail? I looked at him stunned.

"Sorry about the old man, he didn't mean ya any harm" he said easily from across the table. I just nodded. I had been introduced to everyone except one person. I looked over to him. He was small and hid in the corner. He had brown mousy hair and little mouse ears peeing from under the hat he was wearing. I wondered why people were wearing animal ears but kept my mouth shut for the moment.

"My name is P…P…Pierce" the little mouse boy stuttered. "Nice to meet you chu~" he said. I greeted him then sat back.

I looked at the faces in front of me. I named everyone in my head testing my memory.

Vivaldi, Ace, Peter, Julius, Grey, Nightmare, Boris, Pierce, Gowland, Blood, Elliott, Dee and Dum.

I looked up at Nightmare. I had a lot of questions and I'm sure he was the one to answer them.

"Why am I here?" I asked bluntly, he didn't answer but I knew my eyes were boring a hole in him.

"Ignoring me then are you?" I asked with a smirk. He turned to me an angry look in his eyes.

"You are not the right person to be here" He said angrily. What? He was angry with me. He wasn't the one pushed in to a crazy world without getting any answers. I saw his expression falter. He sighed.

"Your right, Arianna, You deserve answers. You are in Wonderland to play the game of hearts. In this world every role holder will fall in love with you" he started "You are here to win the game and be happy" I looked at him.

(Greys POV)

I looked over to the new foreigner. Arianna was her name. It kind of sounded like Alice. Oh Alice, I missed her so much.

"Your lying" said the cold voice of the outsider.

"What?" Nightmare replied.

"Don't lie to me that's all"

I'm not lying" my master protested.

"Cut out the act Nightmare, I'm not stupid. Obviously I'm here for someone else's benefit. Who's that is I'm not sure but I know its got something to do with the person 'Alice'"

When I heard the original foreigners name my heart skipped a beat. Arianna was not supposed to know about Alice all of us role holders had already planned it would be kept secret. It was proving to be a task harder that thought.

Nightmare paled at Arianna's words.

"I don't know what your talking about" he lied.

I looked at Arianna again, she was angry. She got up and was about to leave when Nightmare called desperately "Wait! I'll tell you the truth just don't leave me!"

Arianna stopped but didn't turn.

"Fine. Then you'll tell me who Alice is ?" She questioned one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, just sit back down" Nightmare pleaded. She obliged.

(Arianna's POV)

And so I found out about Alice. The girl who was brought to wonderland by Peter White. The girl who stole the hearts of all the men in Wonderland and the girl who left them devastated. The girl who lost the game. I pondered on my recent findings out. I think that I was brought here to fill up a hole.

"I'm not going to be able to heal what she did" I said propping my elbows on the table.

I looked up at the role holders.

"You have to fix us chu~" Pierce whispered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the rat is right" Boris agreed.

I sighed. I had my own problems I didn't need this too.

"I know, I understand" Nightmare started "I want to love you Arianna we all do" He had good intention but this was the wrong thing to say. Nightmare was wrong. I had reached the end of my tether with him. I usually had mood swings but the lack of intoxicants in my system made it worse. I lashed out at him.

"What did you say?" I asked holding in my anger.

I said that I know. That I understand" he said softly. I let out a cold hard laugh.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! You pretend you know, BUT YOU DON'T !" I screamed at him. I could see him flinch at my words but I didn't care. I had had enough, tears were brimming in my eyes. I was sick of people saying they knew how I felt. How could someone know if they hadn't gone through it themselves.

" I was disowned by my own family, I disappointed everyone. For God's sake, Nightmare I was raped by the one person I loved! So don't tell me you know because you don't !" Tears were streaming down my face I hadn't talked about this for two years. Everyone was silent and I could only hear my own sobbing. I felt like ripping my throat out to stop the sobs. I was so utterly pathetic.

(Elliott's POV)

What!? Arianna was disowned ? _She was raped _? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

None of the other role holders had moved from their seats. They were all quiet. Did they want her to leave as well as Alice! I had to do something!

I walked over to Arianna's chair. Now I was here I wasn't sure what I should do. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me. Even though I just met her and she hadn't be exactly nice my heart still hurt when I saw the look of pain in her eyes.

"Arianna" I whispered "What happened?" My voice was full of concern. She turned properly to face me.

(Arianna's POV)

I looked at Elliott's eyes and I so wanted to trust him. So I told him what happened.

"My father was a neurologist, he specialises in the brain, my mother was a doctor she specialises in the body.

They wanted perfect children both mentally and physically. They had two children my elder brother and I.

My brother was called Destan, he was beautiful, intelligent, charming, he had everything except one thing. Health.

He was dying and it killed my parents.

When he died my mother cried for days but my father, he pushed his pain on me. Made me work hard to be 'perfect'. I faked it so well that even I didn't know who I was.

I was 16 when I met Michael, I don't know why but I was drawn to him. Like a moth is drawn to light. He was my light and I loved him more than I had loved anyone. I loved him so much that I would **die** for him."

I stopped a moment to look at Elliott. I could tell he wanted me to stop talking about my past but I couldn't, I had to get it out of my system. So I carried on…

" My parents didn't approve of Michael, they told me that I had to choose between them or him. Honestly, to this day I still think I made the right choice when I chose him. After a few months I moved into his apartment with him. But he changed. He would come home late, often drunk and he would touch me… I didn't like it but I loved him, I didn't want him to leave me so I didn't say anything.

He often tested my love for him though. Often he called me over to him when he was smoking. He asked me if I loved him. I said always said 'yes'. Then he'd tell me to put my hand out. He'd used my palm as an ashtray.

I stayed with him though, if I left him then I would have nobody, so I stayed with him. I couldn't be alone.

But one day he went to far, he raped me, I told him to stop but he didn't care, I told him to stop but….."

I looked at my hands, if I looked carefully I could still see the cigarette marks.

"Then what happened?" Elliott whispered softly.

"He felt guilty, he would kiss me and say sorry and I would forgive him, always. But he didn't believe me. Two days later he committed suicide. A drug overdose.

Now I think about it even he left me in the end."

I was silent I looked up at the roll holders they were silent also. I wasn't crying anymore. I clenched my fists. And thought_ even he left me_.

I took my cigarette packet out of my pocket. It was empty. "Shit" I mumbled.

I was about to leave when I felt slender arms around my shoulders.

"Vivaldi?" I questioned "What are you doing?"

"You poor thing.. *sniff*.. You should've been protected"

I looked up at her, she was crying for me, I smiled at her sadly.

"Vivaldi, I'm fine, it was two years ago, I'm fine" I said trying to make my voice sound reassuring.

"Arianna, who are you trying to convince?" Blood said mockingly. I looked to him, I was going to say why was he being mean but I didn't because why shouldn't he be mean to me. I was a stranger, with a stupid sob story, he must think it attention seeking or whatever. But it was my life, still is my life.

I was nothing special I didn't deserve to be treated like I was special. I fake smiled up at Blood, ignoring what he said because I knew it would annoy him. I was right, before I knew it his hands were clenched tightly around my throat.

"Don't think your anything special, Arianna. Your just a whore like Alice" he said evilly.

I tried to ease his hands of my throat, "You say Alice was a whore but you loved her really, you loved her and she didn't give you a second glace" I said slyly, glaring at him and letting my lips twitch into a smile. His hands tightened around my neck and I gagged as he pushed his thumb into my skin.

"Enough, Blood" Vivaldi said anger evident in his voice. Surprisingly he released me, and I fell to the floor coughing.

"Were leaving, Elliott" Blood said already heading out of the door.

Elliott beckoned for the twins. Slowly, all the role holders left. Except the heart residents.

Peter helped me up, but his happy attitude he had earlier changed. "I'm sorry Arianna, but I cannot use you to make me happy" he looked sad.

"I understand" I said "I'm not Alice"

With those words he broke in to tears and left. I was thinking about following him when Vivaldi called me. I looked over to her when I noticed Ace was gone.

"Where is Ace?" I asked

"He went with the clock master" she said furiously. Her expression changed from one of anger to concern when she saw the redness on my neck.

"Arianna come with me" she said taking my hand. I came with her willingly because it seemed I unconsciously took a liking to the Queen of Hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

(Arianna's POV)

"Please Arianna, stay here for the night. We would quite like to talk to you" Vivaldi said with a smile. I was too tired to disagree and so obliged. One of the faceless maids led me to a room next to that of the Queen.

It was a big room, decorated with a vast assortment of different sized hearts. It was a bit bright for my taste but it was nice nonetheless.

The maid had told me that Vivaldi requested me in the bath room. I went but was slightly confused, then I saw the bathroom, it was huge. The bath looked like a swimming pool! I saw Vivaldi out of the corner of my eye and she had a beaming smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked enthusiastically. I nodded. She was wearing a towel and she stepped into the pool, the she asked me to join her and I obliged. The water was scented like roses and rose petals and bubbles were scattered over the surface.

(Vivaldi's POV)

The petite foreigner sat beside us in the bath. She looked into the water and in her land she picked up a single rose petal. She had a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" We asked timidly.

Arianna gave us a sad smile. "When I was younger, I used to pick roses with my mother."

we looked at her and we felt a surge of compassion. Her parents had disowned her.

"You must have been so lonely" we said. We pulled her close to us.

I heard a muffled "Thanks, Vivaldi" and we heard the splash of our own tears in the bath.

(Arianna's POV)

"Why are you crying, Vivaldi?" I questioned.

"You must've been so lonely.." she sobbed. I held her like a child. I didn't know when I became so caring as it was odd for me to try an comfort somebody. Maybe because she cared about me?

"I'm fine" I said lifting her face so that she could see the conviction in my eyes.

"Really, I'm fine" I repeated. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

…..

Vivaldi and I had gotten out of the pool and a maid had left some clothes to wear to sleep. There was a short, grey sleeping dress, it reached to about my thighs. And then on top of that an ankle length Chinese looking black silk robe. It was decorated with red roses. It looked good on me, if I did say so myself.

Luckily it was dark outside so it was easier for me to sleep, but my slumber didn't last long. After a few hours of unconsciousness, I woke to bright sunlight beaming in to my eyes.

"Mhhph" I mumbled, irritated. I sat on the bed, rubbing my eyes.

I went over to the makeup table at the side of the room. I sat on the stool and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked worn out and ill. My skin had an unhealthy colour and although I had full lips and a good bone structure, when I looked at myself I saw someone I didn't recognise. Someone ugly. Well, I thought, I guess that's what drugs do to you. I hopped of the stool and wrapped my arms around myself. I thought of Michael, and I missed him. _So much._

I put my hand to my heart. _Michael_, I thought, _why did you leave me?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I ignored it but it still insisted.

The head of a faceless maid popped out of the corner of the door. She looked terrified of me.

"Um.. M..M..Miss Arianna?" she asked nervously. She was fidgeting and I chuckled.

"Um.. A..a..are you angry?" she said terrified. I laughed again.

"You talk like I'm gonna chop you head off!" I laughed, I then stopped in my tracks realizing what I just said and how inappropriate it was to say in the heart castle.

"The Queen is calling you for breakfast" she said quickly, close to tears. I walked out of the room, muttering a quick apology and patting her shoulder.

I walked to a large table outside, and was reminded of my tea party at the Hatters.

"Arianna, sit with us" Vivaldi called, patting the chair beside her.

I walked over and saw Peter and Ace at the table, also eating.

Ace dog whistled at me and I remembered I was still dressed in what I wore to bed.

"You look _sexy!_" Ace said cheekily.

"I know I do, but there's no need to get _so_ horny_" _I retorted, I laughed. That shut him right up.

I was about to carry on walking when Peter abruptly rose form his chair. His face was aghast and his hands were clenched tight.

"That's enough, Arianna. I cant believe I ever thought you could replace my precious Alice!" He stormed off angrily and I was shocked but still, at least he didn't see me as a replacement 'Alice' anymore.

"Excuse the Prime Minister, Arianna" Vivaldi started, "He seems to be very short tempered lately".

I think she thought I was offended, I quickly cleared up that misunderstanding.

I was feeling like some vodka but I has grown fond of Vivaldi and I thought it rude to ask her.

"Um… Vivaldi, I would like to visit one of the territories?" It was a statement but it sounded like a question.

"Of course you may go, as we have business to attend, Ace will escort you"

I looked over to Ace, who smiled and agreed.

I was going to go with him when Vivaldi stopped me.

"Aren't you going to change first?" I looked down at myself and remembered I was still in my night clothes.

"Oh yeah" I said, Vivaldi clapped her hands and a maid ran to her side.

"Take Arianna to get something to wear." she ordered "If I do not approve, then…OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"Y..Yes M..M..ma'am." she stuttered.

I followed the maid until she took me to a room I hadn't seen before. It was like a giant walk in wardrobe. I looked around and saw an assortment of various coloured knee length dresses.

The maid picked a few out for me, but none of them were my style.

I rummaged around myself. I don't know why but I felt more confident wearing revealing clothes.

I found a short black skirt that went mid thigh and a blood red corset that was decorated with tiny black roses. The maid helped me tie the back of the corset, and it showed a bit of cleavage but I was confident with my body so didn't mind.

She then found me some knee length opaque black socks and some black flats.

I thanked her but she said that I wasn't done changing yet.

She then took me to a corner of the room I hadn't seen before.

Here she painted my nails blood red, and if I wasn't afraid of the answer I would've asked if it was real blood. She then brushed out my long dirty blonde hair and pinned my bangs back with a black bobby pin with a small red, jewelled rose on.

"Thanks" I said yet again. I really liked what she picked out, the maid blushed and said it was nothing. She left quickly and I walked out on my own. I didn't understand why all the maids were afraid of me.

I walked outside and looked for Ace, I was walking for 10 minutes now and I still hadn't found him. "Where the fuck are you?" I mumbled to myself in agitation.

"I'm here, Arianna" he said smiling coming behind me.

"Where were you all this time?" I asked

I've been here for ten minutes, waiting, didn't you see me?" he said teasing.

"You bastard" I muttered in good humour.

"Aw, don't be mean" he said mockingly. I started walking into the woods.

"Wait up, Arianna" he whined.

"You better know the directions!" I said angrily remembering the first time I took directions with Ace.

We had been walking for some time now and I was worried that it would get dark before we got to the clock tower. And then, as if on cue it turned dark.

"Great" I said to myself.

"Sure is" Ace piped in, whipping out a tent. You heard me. A tent!

"Where did that come from!"

"Ah, I'm afraid a magician cannot reveal his secrets" he said with a wink.

I smirked at Ace.

We both entered the tent and I noticed that there were already two sleeping bags on the floor. I was about to lay down when Ace jumped on me.

"What do you think your doing!" I hissed.

"That sound… When Alice left I thought I would never hear it again."

I understood what he meant then. My heartbeat. In Wonderland they had clocks instead of hearts. I placed my hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him off me.

"Ace" I said "Tell me about Alice"

"Under one condition" he said sneakily "Let me kiss you"

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay, don't you want a kiss or something?"

"That's not it, it's just I didn't think you'd say yes, that all.""Oh," I said "Tell me about Alice first."

"I will"

I leaned closer to Ace because he was whispering.

"Alice" he said "lost the game of hearts, but I think that she could've won. You see, all the other role holders, they changed when they were around her, they were different form how they were before. All of them changed..."

"Except you?" I questioned.

"Yes, I didn't know why but I was the same as always" I looked up at Ace to see him frowning, as soon as he noticed he had a sad expression he changed his expression to his usual fake smile.

"Well, it doesn't matter about Alice now, because we have you. I hope you do a better job at changing me than Alice did" He said.

"So do I" I replied, I broke the space between us and crashed my lips against his. He pushed me to the ground and kissed me roughly. His tongue asked entry to my mouth and I obliged. He held me down by my arms and I didn't know what he was about to do, surprisingly he broke the kiss and he lay his head against my chest and listened to my heart.

"Ace, why do you like that sound so much?" I asked.

"Because Arianna, it is the sound of _freedom_" I was about to ask him what he meant but before I could he said,

"You're a good kisser"

I smiled at him cheekily, "I've had lots of practice. Anyway your not bad yourself." It seemed whenever I asked about a serious topic he would change the topic to lighten the mood.

"Arianna, you don't have a crush on me do you?" He asked .

"No, you don't have a crush on _me _do you?" I asked him back.

"No" he said.

"Good" I replied "I wouldn't want you to have a unrequited love"

He chuckled.

"Ace can I ask you a question?" I said sleepily.

"You just did" He said playfully.

I mock hit him. "Be serious Ace and stop smiling"

"I cant help it, I'm just a happy person" he said, again with the fake smile.

"You don't have to lie to me" I whispered closing my eyes.

(Ace's POV)

She was asleep. I looked at her, she had just been here a day but her words had already affected me more that Alice's ever did. She said _'you don't have to lie to me'_ . She was so wrong. I wanted to tell her, but really I was just a cold blooded killer. I didn't even feel ashamed/

I looked at her lips, she really was a good kisser. I chuckled and rested my head to her chest. I loved the sound of the foreigners heart.


	6. Chapter 6

(Arianna's POV)

I woke up, rubbing my head and remembering the events of last night. No biggie, I thought. Ace wasn't in the tent, I got up, stretched and looked outside.

"You finally woke up!" Ace exclaimed. I nodded rubbing my eyes. As soon as I got out of the tent it seemed Ace had packed it up. "How the hell -" I started.

Ace interrupted me, "It's a secret" He said with a wink. I just laughed.

I looked to the distance and could see the clock tower. We were this close to it the whole time!

I grabbed Ace and ran before he could find away to get lost.

(Julius's POV)

I was trying to block out the noise that Grey and Nightmare were causing. I didn't understand why Nightmare didn't just take his medication without making a big fuss. I continued working on the clock at hand. This one wasn't damaged to badly. I had almost finished all of my clocks. Ace was supposed to have come by yesterday and bring more. I supposed he had gotten lost. As if on cue, he barged through the door. Arianna, the new foreigner followed quickly after. She was panting. "Ace, we weren't having a race, you didn't have to go so fast!" Ace just chuckled.

"Hey Julius" Ace bellowed, placing a bag of clocks on my desk. I mumbled a greeting to him.

(Arianna's POV)

"Good Morning Arianna" Nightmare said enthusiastically. " Hello Nightmare" I replied. "What are you doing?"

"It's more like what is he not doing" Grey said exasperated. "He's supposed to take his medication"

Nightmare grinned cheekily.

I smirked. He acted like such a child. I put my hands in my pockets feeling for a cigarette but remembered that I had run out. I frowned. Did they even sell cigs in Wonderland?

"Of course they do" Nightmare said, I looked to him, I forgot that he could read minds.

"You have any?" I asked him, he quickly shook his head. I frowned. I didn't have any money here.

When Nightmare heard my thoughts he quickly snapped "Grey has cigarettes!, he'll lend you one!" I smiled at him. I didn't know why he was shouting but I was just relieved I could finally have a smoke. Grey handed me a cigarette and I put to my lips before I could light it, he pointed to a sign on the wall. 'No Smoking' it read. _Shit, I thought. I took the cig from my lips and Grey beckoned me to follow him. He was scary so I was wary but still went along after him._

_He showed me outside._

_(Grey's POV)_

_I showed Arianna outside to the roof, she followed me wearily. I could tell she was frightened of me and I didn't like it._

"_I'm not that terrifying you know" I said trying to make conversation because the atmosphere was starting to get awkward. I leaned against the balcony rail, on the roof of the clock tower. She came next to me._

"_You could've fooled me" she said good humouredly. She lit her cigarette. I took one out of my pocket for myself. I had been stressed lately and smoking was always a good stress reliever for me. I held the cigarette between my lips while I looked for my lighter._

_(Arianna's POV) _

_I could see Grey was struggling to light his cig. I took my lighter out, and lit it for him. He looked at me quizzically, but thanked me anyway. I batted my eyelashes and gave him the warmest smile I could muster. I just couldn't help myself but to flirt. He smirked._

"_I didn't know you smoked?" I said trying to break the silence._

"_Just when I'm stressed, and with Nightmare that's quite often."_

_I looked out over the balcony at the canopy of trees in my view. Grey carried on talking._

"_When Alice came she convinced me to try and quit. I did for a while, but then she left…"_

_I looked at him, he frowned. I never realized how much they loved Alice. Grey was resting his hand against the railing I brushed my hand against his. He smiled sadly at me._

"_You loved her?" I asked gently._

"_We all did"_

_I frowned. I didn't understand why Nightmare brought me here, I knew I wouldn't be able to make a difference. The sad aura coming from Grey was depressing me. "Thanks" I said "For the cigarette". He nodded in response but stayed out at the balcony._

_I walked inside, it was turning dark and I didn't have a place to sleep. I walked into the room that Julius and Nightmare were in. I was thinking about Michael. When he died, I was so alone. So scared._

"_Arianna" Nightmare said, "Don't think about things that make you sad"_

_I looked at him and did the opposite of what he said. But this time when I thought of him my head stared throbbing, sharp pangs went through my skull. "What the fuck!" I screamed holding my head._

"_I told you not to think about it, Arianna" Nightmare said sadly._

"_You're the one doing this!" I accused._

"_I did it for you, you don't need bad memories"_

_(Grey's POV)_

_I walked back inside after I stubbed out my cigarette. It seemed Arianna and Nightmare were arguing._

"_I did it for you, you don't need bad memories" Nightmare said, no pleaded with Arianna._

"_Nightmare" she said sadly "The only way you can truly appreciate good memories is when you can compare them to the bad ones."_

_Nightmare was silenced. I never thought Arianna would say anything so meaningful. So Alice-like._

_When I first met her I think she was intoxicated. She probably liked it that way, but I knew I didn't._


End file.
